


The Saturday

by UtennyamaOxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Daily Life/日常, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtennyamaOxy/pseuds/UtennyamaOxy
Summary: *人物设定1）“他”和“她”都是双性恋。2）“他”和男孩子的话，是女装受方，骚受属性3）“她”和女孩子的话，是铁T惹*乱七八糟1）其实故事设定的地点在我的宿舍……某一天宿舍里只有我一个人，突然就想到了这个故事。2）我也想谈恋爱啊！我也想一打开门就看到自己喜欢的人出现在门口啊！（）3）文章前的一部分有提到画图的事情，也是来源于当时的状态。在下是个建筑生……那段时间被要求周一上交构想的草图来着（）4）祝食用愉快~





	The Saturday

“你来干什么？”  
她打开门，意想不到的面孔让她吃了一惊。因为……这里可是女宿啊。  
她稍稍稳定了神色，双手抱在胸前不耐烦地看着面前这个“女人”。  
那人挽了挽长发，笑道：“想你不就来找你了？”  
“你个女装疯子。”她转身，他也跟着进了来，把门关上。环顾了一下这个稍显凌乱的宿舍，没有别的人。他问：“你室友都不在？”  
“嗯。”她仍低头画着。  
见她这般冷淡，他也不着急，转悠到她身后用指尖轻轻摩挲她耳后的短发，顺着发际滑过她细长的脖颈。  
“你干嘛？”她怒地转过头，“别扰老子，让我画完。”  
“怎么，弄得你心急火燎？”他露出胜利的微笑，拉开旁边一张椅子坐下，“你的室友，都几时回来？”  
“最早明天下午。”今天是周六，她的室友不是出去玩就是回家了。而她因为家里没人，便留在宿舍画周一要给老师过目的草图。  
“噢——”他拖长音调，发出一声暧昧的回应。  
她不再说什么了，埋头画快要画完的分析图。其他几张画好了的图顺手摆在同桌的桌面，被他拿起来随手翻看。  
“这么多图？”他发出啧啧感叹，“你还得画多久才能给自己休息？”  
她看了眼时间，中午十二点多了，她连早饭都没吃。意识到时间就会开始变饿，她埋下头来忍耐，眼睛盯着尺子对齐直线，闷声道：“再过一个半钟吧。”  
他也不再说什么了，决定让她好好画完。看她还穿着睡衣和拖鞋，头发还比较凌乱，估摸着她也还什么都没吃。但他也知道，要是给她买一份午饭回来，她必定也是不画完就不吃的。  
固执的笨蛋。他从她的置物架上抽出一本书，坐在旁边静静地等她。

她有些心烦意乱。旁边坐了这么个人等着她，自然有些静不下心。  
尽管她知道这人向来不紧不慢。

在焦灼的饥饿感和一个坐在旁边的人的余光的双重压迫下，总算是提前了十多分钟给完成了。  
“手，抬起来。”她抽走他手臂下压着的她的图纸，与刚画完的叠在一起理了理。  
见她收拾东西，他也站起来伸了伸懒腰，问道：“想吃什么？我下去给你买。”  
“这可是没有电梯的九楼，你傻吗？”她白了他一眼，却被人捉住下巴。  
他凑近，低声道：“因为是给你买……”  
“可以了可以了。”她摆开她的手，恶狠狠道，“校门口外边那条街有个面馆，帮我打个清汤面回来。”  
“这么清淡的吗？”他瞄了眼她发红的耳尖，“灭火？”  
“你妈的，再逼逼待会儿别想我给你开门。”  
“别嘛，”他一把捞住抽了纸巾起身去厕所的她，低头在她唇上轻轻一啄，“等我哦。”  
“赶紧滚。”她朝着他离开的身影摆了摆手。

他第一次去她学校，找那家面馆花了点时间。  
他第一次来她学校，难得烧了水泡一壶藤茶。

总算听到脚步声出现在门口，她起身去开门。  
“买这么多甜品干什么。”他随她进来，把买来的食物放在收拾好的桌面上，喘着粗气坐了下来。  
“不多的，你这不是泡了茶吗。”他笑盈盈地端起那杯还冒着热气的茶，凑近闻了闻。  
哦，藤茶。  
他舒开眉，双唇一抿，回甘很好。  
她在一旁吃着面，完全不用顾忌吃相，吸食面汤的声音停不下来。  
看来是饿慌了。他撑着头看她，完全放开嘴吃东西的样子让他觉得很可爱。  
感受到那股视线，她抬起头又狠狠白了一眼。  
“白眼翻多了眼睛会跑到后面去噢。”他捏了捏她的脸。  
她不想理会。随着这份清汤面逐渐见底，她的心开始打起鼓来。  
她知道的，他来找她一般都会有令人沉沦的性爱。  
很奇怪，她和他的关系很奇怪。

“吃完了？”他给她递去杯热茶，帮她收拾好塑料盒。  
他知道她的不语，或许有些紧张。  
他轻轻笑道：“不要紧张，我带了套。”  
“你妈的……唔。”  
他含住她的双唇，掐断了她的话语。刚喝过热茶的舌头还有些热，两条火舌紧紧绞在一起，贪婪地品尝着对方口中的回甘。  
“头发……是上个月剪的吗？”  
他触了触她的耳廓，从耳尖滑至耳垂。  
她抖了抖身子。从原本的及肩发到没有盖住耳朵的短发，一个月左右的时间并不能让她藏在头发里的耳朵适应这忽冷忽热的外界环境，敏感得不得了。  
他伸长脖子向前，在她颈间舔吻，呼出的炽热的鼻息拍打在她的耳侧，惹得她一阵发麻。  
“别盖章……”  
牙齿的触感稍稍唤回了她的理智。那人点点头，不依不饶地亲吻着。  
维持一个姿势太久，她的腰有点僵。轻轻推了推伏着身的人，他便乖乖起身。  
某种意义上说，还是熟人好啊。知道自己的身体到哪个度是可以被接受的，该停下的时候就会停。  
只有在对方面前才可以变得坦然。  
他把她拉着坐到腿上，她便顺势也吻上对方的脖子。  
“想盖章的话可以盖。”他鼻腔里哼出笑声，一只手在她背上抚摸。  
这姿势让两人都有些别扭。于是他问道：“不能去你床上吗？”  
“……不能去酒店吗？”她反问。对于自己的床，她有些洁癖。万一体液弄到床上还得拿去洗。但对方似乎很想在她床上来一发……或者来几发。  
看着他如此恳求的眼神，她还是屈服了：“把你的裙子脱下来，刚刚拖到地上脏死了。还有，你得洗完脚才能到我床上去。”  
“洗完光着脚走回你床？”他撇了撇嘴。  
“外面有一双我打算扔掉的拖鞋……”她起身去拿了回来，又问，“你没化妆吧？”  
“天生丽质还要化妆？”他换上拖鞋笑问。  
“赶紧去洗。地上那瓶蓝色的沐浴露是我的。”她指了指阳台。

等他洗的时间里，她在床上铺好了一张大毛巾。随后她也去洗。  
“你这洁癖弄得人都没情调了。”他笑着抱怨道，“你先还是我先？”  
他问的是谁先做下面那个。  
“猜拳。”  
她才不会因为这人专门来她宿舍就服软先做下面那个。但机会是……看运气的。  
“你输了。”他挂着胜利的笑容对她亲了一口。她也只好躺下任他所欲。  
“床帘……床帘拉上……”  
“又没有别人。”他还是拉上了。  
“有……我的羞耻心。”她把脸埋进手掌，闷声道。  
太可爱了。  
他俯下身，拨开她的手，面对面呼出的热气让这个狭小的空间迅速升温，两条湿润的舌头又紧紧缠绕在了一起。  
床帘是完全隔光的黑色布料，很黑，但他们感受得到对方的气息。  
“我要开你的台灯了。”他在她眼皮上轻啄一口，“我想看你。”  
“……”她闭上眼，“在你左上方，按三下是最暗档。”  
帐内即刻亮了起来，隔着眼皮都觉得刺眼。  
他看着她慢慢睁开眼，灯照得她的眼眸像有盈盈水光。  
上衣的纽扣被一颗颗解开，隐在宽大睡衣下方的纤细腰身被展现出来。微微隆起的胸部暴露在空气中，两颗挺立的乳尖在皮肤上投下魅惑的影子。  
“……”  
“你……”手掌抚上她的乳房，他轻轻启唇道，“胸都没怎么长啊。”  
“少啰嗦，”她瞪了一眼，“嫌弃的话就找你的大胸肌男友去。”  
“我哪有嫌弃。”他或轻或重地揉捏着她的胸部，饶有兴趣地看她身体的反应，“我喜欢这样，一只手便可以完全覆盖，我好喜欢。”  
一句脏话都快要蹦出嘴边了，最后那四个字却是他故意凑近她的胸部说的，呼出的气息激得她愣是没骂出来。  
“呼……”  
他亲吻她的乳头，含进嘴里舔舐。陡然上升的温度和牙齿擦过的触感令她不禁嘶了一声。  
不理会那人的轻笑，她侧过头去。明明自己摸自己的时候什么感觉都没有，与那些女友的亲热也没有很强烈的感觉，怎么在他手里变成一惊一乍的小动物？  
冰凉的感觉突然出现在腹部，吓得她赶紧睁开眼坐起身。  
“什……！”  
是润滑剂。  
“我记得你喜欢……”他伸手推开润滑剂，“滑溜溜的触感和比较大的手劲。”  
“你……！呃嗯！”  
这力度……比自己洗澡时借着沐浴露的揉捏力度还大。  
莫名地……她感到很放松。  
那人很了解，她的身体。用力的双手从她胸前移到她的腹部、侧腰，时而痒得她发笑。  
“你喜欢吗？”他抓起那只遮在嘴前笑的手，舔了舔她的指缝，“嘿，你这只手。”  
“怎么？”有点痒，她笑着缩了缩。  
“摸过多少姑娘的身体？”  
他没等她的回答，俯下身直接堵住了她的嘴。这个吻和先前不同，浓浓的醋意把她憋得喘不过气来。  
想什么呢臭家伙，你自己还不是有大把男人进出你的屁股？  
懒得理会他的醋意，抬起脚轻轻踹了踹他的前裆。  
“戴套。”  
他听话地起身，脱下内裤：“这盒，你想用多少？就这两天。”  
她也不看，随意地回道：“随你吧。”  
然后她听到了拆塑料包的声音，还有：“真的？我想全部用完。”  
嗯？？？新买的？？？  
她猛地睁开眼，低低地警告道：“我周一满课。”  
“嗯。”他拆开一个，“那半盒吧。”  
我能好好的吗？她不想管了，累死就累死了吧。  
他挤出些润滑剂，在手心推开捂热，涂抹在她下身。  
奇怪的滑感。  
她并不习惯，湿润的感觉不免让她夹了夹腿。  
“难受吗？”他放缓了速度，“一会儿就好了。”  
他在她侧过头的嘴角吻了吻，灵活的手指在她腿间的双唇抚弄。  
“听到了吗？”  
细微又粘腻的水声从她腿间传来，羞耻心立刻点燃了她的脸颊。  
“唔……”  
他的手指在穴口打转，第一个指节若有似无地推进她的穴内，她本能地往上躲，双腿不自觉地打颤。  
“别怕， 别怕。”  
他侧头在她膝上一吻，试图安抚她。  
“啊嗯……”  
虽然有预感。手指推进的异物感还是有些不适。  
几番掏弄，他觉得足够湿润了。拉起她的手臂，帮她稳住腰。  
“自己坐上来，可以吗？”他用沉下声音在她耳边喃道。  
这谁顶得住啊……像是从耳边炸开的一颗炮弹，酥麻的感觉从耳边传到身体每一个神经末梢，软下来的腰身紧紧贴在他的腹部。  
“……可以。”  
她喘了口气，扶着他的肩膀支起腰。他向后往墙上一靠，一副兴致勃勃的表情。  
“别看啊。”她不满地举起手，胡乱地盖住他的双眼。  
于是那恶劣的家伙从那指缝间，清楚地看到了她坐下去的过程中，紧皱的眉头缓缓舒开，微微发抖的嘴唇嚅出几声轻喘的表情。  
“惨了，你太可爱了。”像是有点上头，他反捉住她的手亲吻，另一只手紧紧扣住她的腰。她的阴唇有些无措地吞吐着那具性器。  
她掐着他的肩膀，声音随着他的进攻哆嗦道：“慢点……你疯了吗……”  
并不舒服。理智开始渐渐从身外回归，她倾身向前一口咬住他的下唇。  
“唔——！”  
“你妈的，”她向后一撤，“醒了没，你弄得我不舒服。”  
那人点点头，看起来都快要飙泪了。委屈巴巴的表情她并不会应对，于是转移话题问道：“你有带什么玩具吗？”  
“有……”他指了指床角落的小包，“有……嗯……”  
这次换她吻住他的双唇，推着将他压到身下，抬起臀部把交合部位分开。  
“这就到我了吗？”身下那人有些不满地嘟了嘟嘴。  
“谁叫你发疯。”她舔了舔他的喉结，“我现在在想，是不是应该把你弄到射不出来为止。”  
“呀啊，不要说这么恐怖的话。”  
两人相视一笑，又抱在一起腻歪。先前她腹部抹上的润滑剂像是要把两个人最柔软的紧紧粘在一起。

“你拿这么多玩具过来……”她有些无语地随手挑出两件，“先用这两个吧。”  
“我有点紧张。”他翻过身，背朝上，将臀部抬到一个适宜的高度。  
“你倒是坦率。”她拍了拍他浑圆的屁股，“啪啪”的声音激得他有些兴奋。  
他自觉地挤出些润滑剂，手伸到后方开始扩张。  
“屁股再抬高点。”  
他将膝盖往前挪了挪，扶着墙又抬高了屁股，臀瓣间的小穴隐隐地现了出来。  
晶莹的液体从他腿间流下，“咕啾咕啾”的水声随他手指的动作变大，维持了太久这个弧度的腰有些微微发颤。  
看的过程可愉悦多了。  
她扶住他的臀部，吻了吻他的后脑勺：“辛苦了。”  
像是得到奖赏的孩子，他整个人放松下来。但随即响起的电动马达的声音，头皮又是一阵发麻。  
“放松点。”  
她伸手触了触有些紧缩的后穴，另一只手捏着不安分的跳蛋在他穴口打转。  
“呜……啊唔……”  
原本在性器上的套不知何时被取下，打了结被可怜地扔在一边。而那完全勃起的性器在跳蛋的刺激下不断淌出兴奋的前液。  
“进去吧……呜，求你……！”  
她把跳蛋抵在他的穴口，倾身向前，报复般的口吻嗤笑道：“你也是这样求着大把的男人进出你这骚屁股的？”  
“别说、别……哈啊！”  
一瞬间，她心里似乎有什么东西动了一下，搔得她心痒。  
“你要射了吗？”  
他摇摇头，连带着身后跳蛋的线也跟着摆动，就像一条尾巴。  
太色情了。她咽了口唾液，就着他穴口的润滑液推进两根手指，把那颗跳蛋挤进甬道深处。  
“嗯唔……再、再深一点……！”  
她的手指并不修长，于是退了出来，抓起旁边一只塑料性器，慢慢推送进他体内。  
他难耐地扭着腰，呜咽着求她：“快、快一点……全部进来……！”  
“你是有多欲求不满……”  
他的声声娇喘激起她内心的兽性，握着塑料性器的根部朝他的蜜穴猛地一推。  
“啊啊！好、好深啊……！”  
他的膝盖完全使不上力了，全身瘫软了下来。她把沉在巨大快感里的人翻过来，掰开他的双腿。  
“刚射的吗？”  
她沾了沾他腹部上的白浊，手指恶劣的挤进他嘴里搅弄。  
“唔唔……”  
他配合地舔着她的手指，就像给男人口交一样。微暗灯光照着他意乱情迷的脸，她莫名有些心生嫉妒。  
嫉妒谁？  
嫉妒肆意用自己的性器进入他身体里的男人，甚至会嫉妒她手上这根假的东西。  
好讽刺。她不爽地自嘲了一番。  
“我要动了。”  
“等等……唔啊！”  
他刚射过的性器很快又站立起来，随着后穴猛烈的动作上下甩动。  
她抽了几张纸巾，擦去他腹上的精液，又撕开一包套戴在他的性器上。  
“你……要做什么……”  
她扶着他的性器慢慢坐了下去。突如其来的主动让他大吃一惊，呼吸甚至都有些停滞。  
这个动作有点辛苦。她一手撑住床，另一只手仍抓着那根塑料性器在他身后大进大出。  
前后方都被满足的快感令他飘飘欲仙。而此时她俯下身来，捏住他的耳垂问道：“前面和后面……哪个更爽？”  
在游离的意识中，他感觉这问题好像不太妙。她从来没有问过他这样的问题。他试图抓住理智，认真地凝视了一会儿她深邃的眼眸。  
“前面……前面好爽……”  
她也知道自己的问题有多无聊。尽管知道他说的不一定是真话，但还是拨开了他的前发亲吻他的额头。  
“嗯……你这样……我快要……！”  
他呜咽着哭喊，乞求的眼神投向她。  
“去吧……不用管我的。”  
她沉下声音，抚了抚他的腹部。他伸手覆上她的手背，紧紧捉住手腕贴到脸边亲吻磨蹭。  
“唔唔……哈啊……！”  
有时候，她也会因为看不到他高潮时飞溅在他腹部的精液而可惜。但……出于安全，欣赏一番他高潮时迷乱的表情也足够了。  
看他瘫软着侧身喘气的样子，她觉得有些好笑。稍作一番休息，她支起腰离开他的性器，也躺了下来。  
“刚才是哪个不自量力的家伙想两天里用完整盒？”  
她捏了捏他的耳垂，然后将他被汗水粘在脸上的几缕头发拨到脑后。  
“我错了还不行吗。”他抬起腿，想压在她身上，又僵住了，“你……你倒是帮我拔出来……”  
“啊，忘了。”  
她笑着去拔出插在他后穴的塑料性器和跳蛋，却听他闷闷地说了句：“啊~好想被射爆。”  
？  
她把那根塑料性器抓起，往他身上一甩。  
“穿上你那骚裙子给我滚出去。”

——END

**Author's Note:**

> *人物设定  
> 1）“他”和“她”都是双性恋。  
> 2）“他”和男孩子的话，是女装受方，骚受属性  
> 3）“她”和女孩子的话，是铁T惹  
> *乱七八糟  
> 1）其实故事设定的地点在我的宿舍……某一天宿舍里只有我一个人，突然就想到了这个故事。  
> 2）我也想谈恋爱啊！我也想一打开门就看到自己喜欢的人出现在门口啊！（）  
> 3）文章前的一部分有提到画图的事情，也是来源于当时的状态。在下是个建筑生……那段时间被要求周一上交构想的草图来着（）  
> 4）祝食用愉快~


End file.
